


The Second Day Of Fic-mas

by anotherhappylanding



Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Anakin needs help, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Life Day (Star Wars), Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Neither are Padmé and Anakin, Satine and Obi-Wan aren't subtle at all, Satine is a helpful gem, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding
Summary: Anakin needs Satine's help in finding the perfect gift for Padmé.Day 2 of 12
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Satine Kryze & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The Second Day Of Fic-mas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

Anakin hopped out of his speeder once he reached the Senate building. He had hoped to have enough time to pay Padmé a visit but he was already running late. He hurried towards the elevators and pressed the button waiting for the doors to close. He found himself humming a song that Ahsoka had been playing the day before. He smiled to himself when he remembered how excited she had been that day. All she spoke of was Life Day and how much she couldn't wait for it to finally arrive.

The doors opened and Anakin hurried down the Senate halls in search of the Mandalorian Duchess. He turned a corner and let his pace slow when he saw her speaking with Senator Bail Organa.

"Duchess," Anakin made his presence know. "Senator," He nodded in Bail's direction. "Good to see you."

"You too General," Bail smiled. "Now I really should be on my way, I promised Padmé that I would help her with her Life Day gifts."

Anakin was momentarily frozen. He had completely forgotten to get Padmé a gift and was now drowning in the guilt. He wasn't even sure what to get her even though he was her husband.

Satine watched Bail walk away and then turned back to find Anakin looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Is everything alright General?" She asked him.

"What?" He snapped out of his reverie and met Satine's eyes. "Oh yes Your Grcae, everything is perfectly fine."

Satine raised an eyebrow in disbelief while watching Anakin attempt to lie. His face was a dead giveaway. She wondered if Obi-Wan had fallen for his deception when the boy was younger.

"You're a terrible liar Knight Skywalker," She smiled.

"Anakin," He corrected. "If you'd prefer."

"Well then Anakin," Satine corrected herself. "What appears to be bothering you?"

"It's nothing Your Grace," Anakin assured her.

"I must let you know Anakin, I am an awfully stubborn woman so you may as well just tell me now because I can promise you that I will get it out of you somehow," Satine gave a smirk that balanced the line between smirk and smile perfectly.

"I'm a Jedi, Your Highness," Anakin smiled back. "It's almost impossible for anyone to get information out of me."

"Well lucky for me, your master has proved to be excellent practice," She told him.

Anakin raised his eyebrows at that fact. He thought for a moment about telling Satine of his Life Day troubles. If he asked for her help maybe he could get her to talk about the time she spend with Obi-Wan on Mandalore. Anakin had wanted to know about his masters romantic past but he absolutely refused to speak of it. He knew he couldn't say he was buying a present for his wife so he would have to think of a different way to phrase it.

"Well," Anakin shrugged. "I may have forgotten to get presents for a few people for Life Day."

Satine watched Anakin mull over his words with badly concealed panic. She had to stop herself from laughing, the whole scene was just too funny to her.

"And what poor souls have you forgotten about this year?" Satine asked lightly.

"Uh," Anakin searched his brain for something to say. "Just..."

"A woman perhaps?" Satine asked cautiously with a teasing lilt.

"What?" Anakin asked loudly. "No, no, not a woman. That's against the Jedi Code."

Again Satine fought the urge to laugh. _If only he knew,_ she thought.

"It's not against the rules to give someone a Life Day present," Satine tried to keep her smile small.

"No, it isn't," He agreed then saw his opening. "I'd you don't mind me asking Your Grace, how did you know that it's not against the rules?"

Satine dropped her smile at the mischief in his eyes. _Do you_ _really want to play this game Skywlaker?_ _,_ she thought. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you want my help or not?" She asked.

Anakin grinned sheepishly. "Maybe."

Satine smirked to herself knowingly. She already had a very good idea who the gift was for but she wouldn't say anything about it, not yet anyway.

* * * * *

Anakin glanced at the Duchess sitting in the passenger seat of his speeder before returning his eyes to face in front of him.

"Are you sure your guards are okay with leaving you?" Anakin asked her.

"They know better than to argue," Satine joked. "They also know I'm in far better hands with one Jedi than I would be with eight of them."

"I'm flattered," Anakin grinned at her.

Satine rolled her eyes at him. "Really so much of you being his padawan makes sense."

Anakin let out a small laugh making sure to tuck that away for later questioning.

"So do you have anything particular in mind for your special lady friend?" Satine asked Anakin.

"I don't have a lady friend Your Grace," Anakin told her.

"Satine," She corrected him. "It's not like we're in a professional setting here anyway."

Anakin nodded, she had a point. He had never used her first name to her face before, only when he would annoy Obi-Wan.

"Alright then Satine," Anakin corrected himself. "You're a... person. You can give me a person's point of view. What do... people like."

Satine raised her eyebrow. She was questioning her sanity in deciding to do this. She had a feeling Anakin would give her a headache by the end of the day.

"Well, speaking as a person," Satine began in a mildly patronising tone. "Perhaps something small and sentimental, something personal."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Well do you and this person have any inside jokes, something only the two of you would understand?" She asked.

Anakin thought for a moment. Did he and Padmé have any inside jokes? He couldn't remember at that moment and his face inadvertently contorted in thought.

Satine caught sight of his face and laughter escaped her despite her earlier success at concealing it. Anakin threw her another glance and she attempted to cover her laugh with a cough.

"What?" Anakin asked with a narrowing of his brows.

"Nothing, you just looked a bit odd there," She smiled to herself.

"Well thank you Satine," Anakin added sarcastically. "That's so nice of you to say, you're too kind."

"You are very welcome Anakin," Satine smiled. "Now can you think of anything?"

"Not really," Anakin shrugged.

"Well what about a nickname?" She asked. "I know from speaking with your padawan that it seems to be something you use."

She was right, Anakin had to admit. He did love to use nicknames and he had certainly given Padmé her fair share. He had to make sure to compliment Obi-Wan on his taste in women when he got back to the Temple because the Duchess was incredibly helpful in finding a gift. He nodded to himself as he pulled the speeder into a spot.

"Yeah actually," He smiled. "I have a few that would perfectly."

"Do you have any place to get them in mind?" Satine asked.

Anakin frowned again as he was back to square one, maybe a little farther than square one but still pretty far back.

"Nope," He sulked, popping the 'p' as he said it.

Satine shook her head with a smile as she grabbed the speeder door and climbed.

Anakin wasn't certain but he could have sworn he'd heard her mumble 'poor Padmé' under her breath. He thought maybe he'd imagined it but thought better than to ask about it.

"Luckily for you, I know just the place," Satine closed the speeder door. "Now hurry up, we haven't got all day."

Anakin proceeded to clamber out of the speeder, trying his hardest not to trip and fall, making a fool of himself. He then followed Satine down one of the streets where she seemed to know the way which he found confusing since this was one of the more hidden levels. It was one of the places where he would go with Padmé if they wanted to stay hidden. He wondered how Satine knew it so well.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked her after a few minutes of walking.

"You're rather impatient aren't you?" Satine pointed out.

"Well that's what happens when you have to grow up with the slowest man alive as your Jedi master," Anakin shrugged.

"Yes he's definitely not in a rush ever is he?" Satine smiled as she turned a corner.

"No he's not," Anakin smiled back at her.

Satine finally came to a stop in front of a small shop with a sign in front of the window that read 'open' in cursive basic. The two entered and Anakin was faced with hundreds of small glass decorations, no bigger in height than one of fingers.

"Well I would not trust Ahsoka in here," He muttered to himself.

Satine heard him and let out a small laugh before moving around the room, looking around at the lass figures.

"So what nickname are we looking for?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"Uh," Anakin paused in contemplation. He decided that he may as well tell her, she did help him after all. "Something to do with angels."

"Angels?" Satine popped around the corner with a smile and bright eyes. "That sounds awfully romantic for just a friend."

Anakin shuffled on his feet, not sure what to say to that. He hoped that she would just drop the topic but thought it pointless to hope.

"Of course what do I know," Satine spoke her words carefully, lacing them with the perfect kind of inflection. "Who's to say what is friendly and what isn't."

It took Anakin a moment but he eventually realised what Satine was saying and threw her a grateful look.

Satine continued to look around the shop until Anakin called her name, motioned for her to come over to where he stood.

"What do you think?" He asked her with a childlike grin.

Satine looked at the glass angel, it had a light purple running through it which reflected in the light perfectly. The angel was incredibly detailed and Satine had to commend Anakin for his taste.

"It's beautiful," Satine told him. "I'm sure whoever this lucky woman is she will love it."

Anakin grinned, happy with himself for picking out the gift. He payed for the decoration and left the shop with Satine. The woman working in the shop had placed it in a gift box for him which was something he didn't even know they did. He would have just left with it in the bag but he was lucky to have Satine with him since she knew about the boxes and was able to ask about them for him.

"Thank you," Anakin told Satine when the buckled their seats in the speeder. "I'm sure Pad- I mean my friend will love this."

"I'm sure she will," Satine assured him, choosing to skate over his slip up entirely, much to his relief.

"Well, I'd better get you back to the Senate building," Anakin turning the keys, letting the speeded engines roar to life.

Satine nodded with a bored look. She wasn't looking forward to the next week. She had a bunch of meetings with a lot of government officials that she wasn't a fan of. She would much rather spend that time with Padmé and Bail or...

"Yes that would be a good idea," Satine nodded as the speeder pulled off.

* * * * *

"Thank you again Satine," Anakin told her when they arrived outside her office.

"Please feel free to take me away from a stack of paperwork whenever you feel like it," She joked. "I'm sure she'll love it, it seems like a very thoughtful gift."

Anakin nodded. "And if you ever need any help with anything, feel free to let me know."

Satine nodded. "Thank you Anakin," She grabbed the handle of her door. "Please make sure to tell Obi-Wan that I said hello."

"Will do Your Grace," Anakin nodded, turning to leave the building.

* * * * *

"Oh Anakin," Padmé smiled at the gift. "It's beautiful, I love it, thank you."

Anakin grinned sheepishly. "I'm glad, you can thank Satine actually, she helped me pick it out."

"I didn't know yu two were friendly," Padmé pointed out. "It's about time you got to know some of my friends, you barely ever make an effort."

Anakin laughed at his wife's pretend annoyance.

"Actually that reminds me, I should go relay a message to Obi-Wan from said Duchess," Anakin told his wife as he stood from the couch.

"Alright but be back for dinner," Padmé told him with a smile as he walked out the door.

* * * * *

"Obi-Wan your girlfriend said hi," Anakin called as he entered the apartment without knocking.

He turned into the living room and his jaw hit the floor. Obi-Wan was sitting on his couch which would normally be a completely natural occurance if there didn't happen to be a Duchess currently straddling his lap.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, resting his hands on Satine's hips. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pass on the message," He tried his hardest not to laugh as he grabbed th door handle. "I think it's safe to say that you got it."

With that he closed the door leaving a very embarrassed Jedi and Duchess to their privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I've always felt like these two would have some fun banter and wish we got to see them interact a bit. I feel like since they both clearly love Obi-Wan so much that they would have some really cute friendship moments :)


End file.
